Great Expectations
by dreamspirit522
Summary: A girl who thought that the world had been very cruel to her. When her happy days slowly faded away, she began to sink in her own dark world. She became downhearted and thought that it was her fate to suffer like that forever. A new city and new people, did it helped her to change her mind... SxA.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Great Expectations

 **Summary :** A girl who thinks that this world has been very cruel to her. When her happy days slowly faded away, she began to sink in her own dark world. She became downhearted and thought that it is her fate to suffer like that forever. A new city and new peoples, did it help her to change her mind... SxA.

 **A/N :** Hi everyone ! This is my first story.. Hope you all like it.

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :** The New Life Begins.

 **MY DIARY:**

 **Pg#1**

 **"** Life hurts a lot more than death. It goes on wether you choose to move on and take a chance in the unknown or stay behind, locked in the past, thinking of what could've been. Its just as Jean Anouilh quoted _'Life is a wonderful thing to talk about or to read about in the history books but it is terrible when one has to live it'._ There are thousands of stories written in history with happy endings. Maybe its not about the happy ending. Maybe its about the story. Every single person on the planet has a story of its own. But its not like the fairytales where every story has the happy ending. But in reality, life is just a hidden world of hurt and tears. As for my life, I am not living I am just surviving. The world seems to be fading around , engulfing all my happiness inside itself leaving the sadness for me. My sadness has become an addiction. When I'm not sad, I feel lost. I start to panic trying to find my way back which leads me back to my original state : sadness".

 **Normal POV :**

A 16-years old girl with long orange hairs sighed and closed her diary. She then glanced sideways at her six months old sleeping sister and her 8 years old little brother who was looking very tired. Every time he closed his eyes but due to sudden jerkings of the car he instantly opened them. The girl smiled at her brother and then she continued reading her diary. The three siblings were sitting in the back seat of the car..well two..little Martha was sleeping soundly between her sister and brother. In the driver seat, sat a woman in her early thirties, with short blue hairs and blue eyes, looking forward at the road and in the passenger seat sat a man in his late thirties whose eyes were closed and his head leaned downward. He looked very comfartable.

"Mom ! When are we going to arrive at our new home ? All these ridings have made me very tired" exclaimed the little boy.

"Christopher ! This is the last time I am answering you..okay.. We are very close. In thirty minutes we will enter the Bayview city. Now shut your mouth for thirty minutes atleast" replied his mother annoyingly. She glanced at her son for a second from the front mirror then kept her eyes on the road again. Christopher pouted but didn't say anything. The orange haired girl smiled at her brother again and then she looked outside the car window. 'I wonder what new life awaits for us in Bayview' she thought and closed her eyes and felt the wind hitting her face and long hairs.

The sudden breaks caused her to open her eyes. At the same time her forehead hit the back of passenger seat, she quickly sat straight, rubbing her eyes and looked around. A big board was standing at the side of the road. She read it "WELCOME TO BAYVIEW CITY". She yawned and rubbed her forehead 'Great ! What a nice WELCOME !'

 **Twenty minutes later !**

"Here we are ! Our new home" exclaimed their mother and stopped the car. She took few deep breaths and got out of the car. She brought out the house key and opened the door with it. She glanced back to see that the kids had already gotten out of the car. Martha was still sleeping in her older sister's arms. "Christopher take Martha inside the house and Alice bring your fathers wheelchair and help me to take him inside". said her mother. Before she could say anymore Alice quickly handed Martha to Christopher and brought the wheelchair from the back of the car and opened the passenger gate. Then Alice and her mother took the ill man inside the house.

They couldn't afford a big house, so it was a small house with four rooms, a kitchen and an attached bathroom. On left side were two rooms and the bathroom, each next to other and on right side were another two rooms and the kitchen. The entrance door was between two rooms and on the other end, right in front of the entrance door between the kitchen and bathroom was another door which lead to a backyard. The backyard was big enough. On left side there were some empty pots scattered and on the right was a place for washing and drying clothes. A small toilet was there too. Between the two doors was a narrow space, about 2 meter in widness.

Alice and her mother were busy setting the house when suddenly her mother stopped working. She exclaimed with a worried face "Oh no! I totally forgot. We don't have anything for dinner. I will go and buy something right now" and just when she turned to leave , Alice stopped her and said that she would go instead.

"Do you even know where the hell market is?" Asked her mother.

"Yes...I...I think I saw one on the way. It was not very far from here. Mother you should rest. You must be really tired from driving for so long" answered Alice politely but a little scared too. Indeed she was scared from her step-mother and even her step mother was always rude to her, she always wanted to help her. Her step mother, Mylene was working hard to support this house and treat her ill husband. But too much works had made her very disturbed. Manytimes she was very rude to Alice but Alice never once complained. She knew that her step mother is going through a lot, all alone. Thats why she want to support her as much as possible.

"Alright! But dont be late. There still many cleanings left and dont just wander around there. Come as soon as possible" said her mother and handed her some moneys. She then turned towards a box and continued searching it . Alice grabbed a basket and left the house.

It was evening time so weather was not very hot. Alice walked along the roadway. A cool breeze waved her long hairs and her yellow frock gently. She kept walking for 15 minutes memorizing the way. At the right side , there were many streets.'One of them will lead me to the market. I am sure about it'. She thought but she couldn't remember the right one. After passing three streets, she came to another street. She stood there for a while thinking. Then she sighed and walked towards it. After she walked a little more, she stopped in her tracks and glanced around. "What is this ! I dont remember this place on my way" she thought and looked at the tall buildings on either side of the street. There were countless buildings and below them there were hundreds of people, all dressed in business suits and they were all rushing toward their destinations. "This looks like a business street. I dont think the market is here. Maybe I have entered the wrong street. I should go back and check the other streets. It wasn't that far from the house. If I am late,mother will be very angry" A panic rose inside her at the thought of her mother's angry face and she closed her eyes tightly to calm her rising heart, shaking her head she turned around at the same time which caused her to bump her nose at a hard object. She quickly walked back keeping her hand on her nose and opened her eyes to see a shoulder, its edge pointing straight at her eyes . She looked up to see a boy standing with black hairs that reached up to his neck, his right side of the face was visible to her. Behind him was standing a man and a woman both wearing black business suits, while the boy was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants. Both the man and the woman gasped in shock.

"Are you alright sir?" they both asked in unison. 'Sir ? He isn't too old to be called a sir' thought Alice and looked at the boy. The boy was looking down totally avoiding them. Alice found him staring with a bored look at a cup in his hand. Suddenly Alice felt something hot, she quickly looked down and saw that there were dark stains on her yellow dress. She touched a little down from her shoulder then brought her fingers near her nose and smell them. "Its coffee and its so hot" muttered Alice which caused the boy to look up at her. Alice looked up at him to see him glaring her intensely.

 **Alice's POV :**

When I saw his glare I quickly bowed my head and apologized to him "I...I am sorry...I didn't see you there"

"Were you even looking ? Do you think this is your house walking with closed eyes like that or were you sleepwalking?" He asked more like stated. Who the hell he thinks he is lecturing me like that. I didn't know but suddenly I was getting angry. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Sir ! Do you want me to get you another cup of coffee?" asked the man to the boy and stood near him.

"No ! Its fine." he answered uninterestingly. He then raised his hand that was holding the cup and threw the cup in my direction without looking there. I closed my eyes and brought both my hands up to block it. The basket fell from my hand. Instead of getting hit, I heard a sound beside me. When I looked at my side, I saw a dustbin and the cup now inside it.

"Hey ! That was dangerous. It could have hit me" I blurted out. Now I couldn't control my anger anymore. I looked at him and saw that my basket was in his hand. He looked at it and smirked. Then he glanced at me.

"What ! Is there something wrong" I exclaimed narrowing my eyes at him.

"Looks like you are walking on the wrong path. The market is one block away from here, at the left of this street" he said amusingly. I gasped in surprise. He had a proud smile on his face.

"You've got it wrong. Umm.. I am not looking for the market" I said while twitching my eyebrows and quickly snatched my basket from his hand. I was relieved to know that. I should have thanked him but I couldn't calm myself. I was still frowning and all he did was smirked at me. I quickly turned around to leave, but first "You should treat people nicely even if they are at fault" I told him not even looking at him.

"Is that a thank you ? Hmm you are welcome" I could hear him say that. I stood there, my back facing him. I turned my head sideways and looked at him. His black hairs were gently moving with the wind. He was smirking while his both companions were giving me dead glares, but who cared. "Whatever" I muttered and with a huff I walked off.

 **Normal POV :**

When Alice arrived home she found her mother doing some paper works. She quitely brought the groceries in the kitchen and started preparing dinner although she was very exhausted but she knew that her mother was tired too. So didn't want to trouble her. Christopher came to the kitchen and saw Alice making dinner. He grinned widely and stood on his toes to glance at the soon to be prepared meal.

"Ah Sis ! You have got a big stain on your dress" exclaimed Christopher looking at her shoulder.

"Oh its nothing. I will wash it off later" replied Alice, smiling at her little brother. She looked at the stain.

'I wish my life would has been washed off just like that too' thought Alice. She sighed and continued preparing dinner.

* * *

So how was it ? Thats just the start though.. There will be more. Hope you all enjoyed it. I dont have much experience in writing. If there are mistakes then please forgive me. Please review and tell me your thoughts.. Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Great Expectations

Hi everyone ! I'm back. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I tried to update as soon as possible but couldn't. Anyways, here is a new chapter. Hope you like it too and please review in the end.

 **Disclaimer :** Yosh ! I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :** "A Troublesome Day"

 **My Diary :**

 **Pg#2**

"I am Alice Gehabich. I always thought that people write notes about their lives so that they will be protected forever. They never want to forget these moments of joy and sorrow, that's why they treasure them by writing them. But I write only to ease myself. People say to share your problems with others. This will reduce the pain but I have no one to share with. I don't think there is anyone who can understand me but myself. People who understood me, have left me alone. So writing my pains is the best way to share them with me. Maybe myself will help me to lighten these pains"

* * *

 **Normal POV :**

It was a normal morning. The weather was a little chilly as it was early morning. Students, workers, employees, everyone was going to their destinations. A bus stopped near a large gate and Alice quickly got out from it. She was wearing a school uniform and a bag was hung on her shoulder. In her hand, she was holding a green folder. Alice stood infront of the wide brown gate. She looked glanced at the open gate for few seconds and sighed. "Alright ! Lets do this" muttered Alice while making a fist and bringing it up near her chest. She remembered Mylene's word.

 **Flashback :**

"Mother ! Do I really have to go there? I can do it at home" asked Alice her step-mother.

"Why ? What do you mean ? Ofcourse ! You dimwit ! You will not be able to find a government job then" retorted Mylene firmly.

"Why a government job?" Asked Alice and raised her eyebrows.

"Because it has a good salary. Do you think with my job alone I am able to fulfill every requirement of this house.I am just an office employee who can hardly keep within the household budget. And then there's your father's treatment. It requires alot of money" said her mother intensely. Upon hearing her father's name, Alice's eyes were filled with tears but she quickly wiped them away.

"So you think you will just fool around here. You must go to a good school and get a good salary job. So starting from this monday, you are attending a high school. I have already contacted the principal and got you admission there" continued Mylene with narrowing her eyes on Alice. Alice nodded quietly.

"And don't just waste my moneys. You should graduate with high marks. If your marks are low then there will be no room for you in my home". Do you understand?" said Mylene raising her finger. Alice eyes widen in panic but she nodded quickly.

 **Flashback ends**

When Alice entered the school, she became indecisive. It was a very big school with so many buildings around. The previous school she had studied, consisted of only one building. This is her first time to see such a big school. The grand school ground was filled with hundreds of students. All dressed in same uniforms, were moving here and there in a rush. Alice stared at the students in disbelief. 'They all look like ants' she thought. Some students gave her nonchalant looks and walked off. She looked around the school buildings 'Lets see. Where is the principal's office now' thought Alice. She went toward some students and asked them for directions.

 **20 minutes later :**

'Oh no ! I am going to be late' thought Alice looking at her watch. She had an angry face now. She hurriedly walked. 'How will I find the office in this giant school. I can't believe it. Why this is happening to me. Today is my first day here and I am already in trouble. If I don't make it at time then I am going to be in serious trouble' she huffed at her thoughts. She had asked four students for directions but all they gave her were wrong directions. As she followed their directions, she ended up rather in gym or in girl's toilet or in boy's locker room or in an empty classroom. All she did was running in circles around the school.

This time instead of asking a girl, she asked a boy who she thought looked a nice boy. 'If he is lying too then I am dead by the hands of my mother. She thinks that I never do anything properly. Now she will probably believe in it' thought Alice. She stood in the middle of the way, closed her eyes and exhaled a long sigh. 'I am definitely going to... Whoa..' her thoughts were interrepted when someone pushed her from her left side. She lost her balance and fell down in a sitting position with a thud. But before that her back crash into someone's back while the other person jerked forward. "Ouch ! That's hurt" she winced. Her folder lied beside her now.

"Hey! Watch where you are going" someone shouted. Alice looked up to see two boys standing above her but the sunrays hit her eyes and she squinted them and covered them with her hand. She couldn't see their faces.

"Shut up ! First see whose fault it is then shout" blurted out Alice. She was still sitting there and not even looking at the boys. Today was a very unlucky day for her. All the running had made her annoyed and now finally she was losing her temper. The boy who shouted at Alice, was shocked at her reaction. He shook his head and walked off hurriedly. Alice glanced at him, only seeing a big guitar hung on his back and brown hairs. Even he was gone, she was still glaring at his direction. 'Idiot' she thought.

The other boy, who Alice completely ignored, grinned at his now gone friend. His eyes fell on the folder beside Alice. He kneeled down and took the folder and began to inspect it. Then he glanced at Alice who was still lost in her thoughts and smirked.

"How long are you going to sit there?" He asked casually. His voice brought Alice back to reality. She quickly stood up and dusted her uniform. Then she looked up and found that the boy was looking her back. His honey brown eyes were a little wide as he stared at her but quickly came back to normal. He ran his hand through his black hairs and sighed. Alice gasped a little as realization hit her.

'Oh no ! It's him whom I met in that business street. How come he is a student? I thought he is some businessman' thought Alice looking at his uniform and bag.

"Here ! Your folder miss" he said with a plain face and extended his hand toward her. Alice took the folder from him and thanked him. He just nodded and put his hand in his pocket. He turned to leave and started walking.

"Umm.. Wait ! Can you tell me if this is the way to principal's office?" asked Alice pointing at her front. The boy looked at the direction she was pointing.

"No ! Thats the way to the cafetaria. The principal's office is in opposite direction. There see that door. Once you enter, turn left and you will be there" he said and pointed at a door faraway. 'So that boy was lying to me too' thought Alice and shook her head. She didn't know why but she believed in this boy in front of her.

"Looks like you were in wrong track again" he said amusingly and walked away. When he was gone, she smiled alittle and ran toward the office's direction.

* * *

 **Alice's POV :**

"Miss Gehabich your seat is next to miss Makimoto. Please be seated. Miss Makimoto please raise your hand" said my homeroom teacher. A silver-haired girl raised her hand. I walked toward my seat and sat there. Thanks goodness I just reached in the office in time when my homeroom teacher was about to leave for class. The principal checked my folder which contained my previous grades and then he sent me to the class with my homeroom teacher.

"Hey ! I am Julie. You are lucky that you are seated next to me. I will tell you everything I know like..." exclaimed Julie in her cheerful voice but was cut off.

"Miss Makimoto ! No talking during class. You have the whole day to talk with her" said the teacher. She huffed and then looked at me with a wide smile. She mouthed 'We will continue later' and winked at me. I smiled at her even though I didn't knew what she was talking about.

"Don't listen to her babblings, you will probably regret it" someone murmered behind me. I turned around to find a blue-haired girl with two pigtails, her arms crossed over her chest and her back leaned against her seat. She pointed toward the blackboard. I nodded with a smile then looked forward at the blackboard.

 **Normal POV :**

Classes went on until it was lunch time. The eating hall was crowded with students. In a large table in the middle of the hall sat the most popular boy of the school, Daniel Kuso. A large group of students were gathered around him, mostly girls. They were eating, chatting and laughing. Although it was very noisy in the hall. But the most voices were coming from that large table. Two other girls came near that table both carrying trays.

"Make way for us" shouted Julie in her cheery voice as she approached the table. Runo Misaki was standing next to her. Some students moved and gave them space to sit there. Dan waved at them happily.

"Whats going on ? Today you guyz are all so noicy" pouted Runo as she sat beside Dan. Julie sat across them.

"Well we are celebrating Dan's victory over that spoiled brat. You know you should have seen Hydron's face when he lost" exclaimed a boy with pink spiky hairs, standing behind Dan. Julie and Runo smiled at him.

"Well ! In basketball he isn't a worthy challenger, Baron. Besides, I am lucky that I have Shun in my team. Hey ! I heard today you have a new girl in your class. Don't you guyz want to introduce her to me" said Dan folding his sleeves.

"Oh yeah she is with us..." Julie looked back to found no one. "Well ! She was..hehe" she corrected scratching her cheek.

"What do you mean she was. Wasn't she with you when you left the classroom" asked Runo crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I think she was behind me when we arrived here. How did she suddenly disappeared?" Julie said while looking around. Runo furrowed her eyebrows at Julie and was about to say something when Dan interrupted.

"Its okay. I will meet her another time. Just wait, the moment she hears my name, she will come to me running" said Dan proudly. Baron and Runo rolled there eyes while Julie giggled.

"Or may be she doesn't want to see you that's why she ran off. We told her that you will be here" said Runo sarcastly. Dan pouted and glanced around the hall.

"Man ! Where is Shun? I told him that we are celebrating today. Still he didn't show up" asked Dan, folding his arms behind his head and talking to himself.

"Maybe that's why he didn't come. You know ! He doesn't like such things" answered Runo eating chips.

"Alright guyz ! Forget everything and lets CELEBRATE. CHEERS !" exclaimed Julie loudly, holding up a cola drink. The others cheered too.

* * *

After the classes were over, students rushed towards the exit. Alice, Julie and Runo were packing up.

"Hey Alice ! Where were you during lunch break? We thought you were behind us. But you disappeared like a smoke" asked Julie while hanging her bag on her shoulder.

"I.." she paused alittle. "Well ! I was having a headache.. so I... just went back to the class" she completed as she tucked her hairs behind her ear. The truth was she was nervous to meet their friends in the eating hall. When Runo and Julie turned toward a corner, she instantly went back to her class.

"Alright ! Let's head to the gym" said Runo as they exited the class.

"I am sorry but I can't come with you. I have somewhere to go" said Alice. She bowed to them and left hurriedly. Julie blinked and looked at Runo while Runo just shrugged.

"Come on. We are gonna be late" said Runo and shrugged. They both walked off.

When Alice arrived at the school gate, she released her breath which she was holding unwillingly. 'They probably think that I am dumping them. But they don't know that I have to get back home as soon as possible. Father is all alone at home and I have to take Martha from the daycare too. Mother will not come before evening. Christopher will come home soon from his school. He will be hungryl' thought Alice and began to walk. When suddenly she found something on the ground. She smiled and crouched down to pick them. She was unaware that at some distance two boys were watching her.

"Say Shun ! Isn't she the girl from morning who collided with you. What do you think she is picking down there?" asked Dan rubbing his chin with his thumb.

"How should I know Dan?" Shun replied closing his eyes, probably annoyed from his friend's useless questions. "Let's go. It's practice time" he continued putting his hands in his pocket. They turned to leave. Just when they walk few steps, Shun turned his head to see Alice walking away. He shrugged and followed Dan.

* * *

"I am home!" exclaimed Alice. She had brought Martha from the daycare with her. On the way home, Martha fell back to sleep. She went in her room and lifted up Martha from the stroller and put her on her cot which was against the wall in the middle of the room. Then she put her bag and blazer on her bed in a corner of a room then left the room. Ever since Martha was born, Alice often took care of her. Mylene was busy with her office works.

She exited her room and hurried to her father's room which was opposite to her's. She found him sitting on his wheelchair, his head rested against the chair and eyes closed. Alice slowly came near him and knelt down beside him. She put her hand on his hands which were on his lap.

"I am home, papa. Are you hungry?" she said in a low voice. Her father slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Alice for a few second without moving his head. Then averted his gaze from her. Alice sighed and stood up.

"I'll bring your lunch" She left his father's room and went toward the kitchen. After some minutes Christopher came from school and rushed toward the kitchen. He found Alice there in her school uniform.

"Did you came just now. Man ! I am starving. When you will start preparing lunch and when will it be ready?" He asked with puppy eyes. Alice giggled and pat him lightly on the back.

"Only five minutes to heat up. Don't worry ! Mother had made lunch before leaving for work. Once I give food to father, we will eat together" she said with a smile. Christopher grinned happily. He sat on a chair and put his chin on the table. His eyes fell on something and he quickly took them.

"Alice ! Where these seeds came from?" asked Christopher looking at the seeds. Alice turned toward him and smiled.

"Oh that ! I found them near my school gate. I took them so I could sow them in the empty pots in the backyard. Although I don't know which plant's seeds are these" she said grabbing her chin with her fingers, thinking.

"Yes ! Lets do this together. I wonder if they are magical seeds and then a magical tree will grow and it will take me to the sky " Christopher exclaimed in a happy tone.

"Christopher ! Don't be so childish. There is no such tree. Understood !" Alice walked toward Christopher and grabbed his nose with two fingers. Christopher winced and rubbed his nose. "But I am a child. See !" he said making a cute face. Then they both started laughing.

* * *

Wow ! Finally done.. Alright ! Time for reviews guyz !


	3. Chapter 3

**"GREAT EXPECTATIONS"**

 **A/n :** Hello everyone ! I am back. I would like to thanks everyone for their reviews, follows and favourites. Honestly, I was so glad to see and read them. Thanks once again for all the supports. Here is the new chapter. Read it and please tell me what you think. I truly appreciate it.

 **Disclaimers:** Nope ! Don't own it.. only this story ;)

* * *

 **Title : Great Expectations**

 **Chp 3 : A Picture Full Of Memories**

"Where did it go!?"

Alice searched her entire room but she couldn't find what she was looking for. She walked in circles, thinking. Again, she searched through the books in the bookshelf. Her eyes fell on a book and she instantly took it. 'It is here. I am sure' she thought and searched through the pages. Her eyes gleamed with happiness when she found it. She carefully took it from the book and placed it near a burning candle on the table and switched the lights off.

It was a picture of her standing next to a boy, both smiling happily. The boy's arm was around her shoulders and he was wearing a birthday hat. They were standing beneath a tree.

Alice looked at the picture and her eyes filled with tears. 'I never thought that it would be our last event to celebrate' she murmered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them and glanced over at the clock and after a minute, the clock struck twelve. She sighed and with a hoarse tone she said "Happy Birthday brother ! May you rest in peace for eternity". She blew the candle and the room went dark after that.

* * *

The classroom was noisy as usual as there was still some time left for the class bell. A large number of girls were gathered around a front chair near the window. A blonde boy named Billy sat on the chair, wearing a cap and had an annoyed face. He growled inwardly whenever he looked up at the girl sitting on his desk.

The girl was sitting there with her legs crossed and she continuously flap her one-sided ponytail back with her hand. She was showing her new cellphone to her friends which was a present from her elder sister, Daisy and kept talking about it, ignoring the pissed guy beside her. All the high-pitched squeals of the girls were deafening the poor boy.

"That's enough Julie ! Come back to your seat. You are disturbing the whole class" shouted Runo from the back.

"The class hasn't begun yet Runo. Give me five minutes okay !" Julie grinned happily at Runo and resumed her chatting. Runo was about to say something when she noticed Alice entering the class.

"Morning Alice ! You are alittle late today" said Runo when Alice came to her seat.

"Morning Runo !" she replied in a low tone and hung her bag over the back of her chair.

"Are you alright ? You look gloomy" asked Runo having a concerned face.

"I am fine Runo. Just lack of sleep I guess" answered Alice with a smile. She didn't want her friends to worry about her. Just then Julie came to them. When she saw Alice, her eyes widen and she quickly grabbed Alice's arm and turned her whole body toward herself and click...

Alice blinked at the sudden flash while Julie grinned and showed her the photo she took from her cellphone.

"Look at you Alice ! You've got bedhead. How could you be so careless ? A girl should care twice no thrice times about her appearance" yelled Julie in Alice's ear and began to comb Alice's hair with her hand. The whole class looked at their direction.

"I am sorry Julie. I overslept so I was in a hurry" said Alice rubbing her ear.

"I can't believe you girls. I always do my hair styling and make-up perfectly even if I am late" said Julie tossing her hairs. Almost the whole class shrugged their shoulders including Runo. Just then, the bell rang and everyone went toward their respective seats.

* * *

 **During lunch break,**

Alice sighed as she entered the library. Julie insisted to take her to a school tour but she politely declined her offer. She had already surveyed the whole school in her first day. She wasn't feeling good since last night. So she wanted to get somewhere calm and that's what libraries are.

She sat in a corner and opened a book. Inside it was the same picture from last night. She kept gazing it with sad eyes. Hearing some footsteps coming her way, she instantly closed the book and glanced up to find one of Runo and Julie's friend they introduced to her yesterday. She walked toward her and smiled.

"Hi Alice ! What are you reading?" asked the girl, sitting across her.

"Nothing, Mira" she replied softly and looked down. Mira noticed her sullen mood. She stood up and took Alice's hand.

"Come on ! Let's go outside" she demanded. Alice looked surprised at her sudden reaction.

"I am sorry but I am.." she said.

"Oh come on ! It's just the beginning of the year. Who study at this time!? Let's have some fresh air. Alright ? You should listen to your seniors sometime" Mira said pointing her index finger at her. Alice sighed and nodded in defeat.

Mira took Alice in her class. She was a second year student. Mira's class wasn't empty unlike Alice's class. They were having their lunch in their own class instead of going to canteen.

"Class ! This is Alice Gehabich, a new student" annouced Mira infront of her class. Alice could feel her hairs stood up on the back of her neck at all the attentions she was getting.

'What should I do? Everyone is looking at me' thought Alice. She glanced at Mira who was smiling and then looked toward the class and bowed her head slightly.

"There's my seat. Come" Mira said and grabbed Alice's hand. While she was being dragged by Mira, Alice turned her head sideways. A few students were chatting near the window. Among them was a boy with light green hairs. He was constantly staring at Alice while twirling a lock of his hair around his index finger. When Alice's eyes fell on him, a corner of his mouth went up and he winked at her. This sight of him gave Alice goosebumps all over her body. She nervously turned her head toward Mira.

After having friendly chat with Mira, Alice felt better. A few times, she looked around and found the same boy staring at her while talking to others. She felt strange feelings toward him and couldn't take it anymore. She told Mira that Runo and Julie would be looking for her. So, she should go now. She said goodbye to Mira and headed to the door. But she saw that the green hair boy was making his way toward her, with an evil grin on his face. As he walked over, his green hairs flattered infront of his piercing eyes. Alice's breath caught in her throat and she felt a cold shiver coarsed down her spine. She turned away and fled before he could reach her.

When Alice reached the end of the hallway, she looked back to see no one behind her. She sighed in relief. 'I think it's just my imagination that he is following me. I am probably exaggerating. But why I am feeling that way towards him' she thought and just when she turned toward the stairs, she felt two strong hands, grabbed her shoulders. Her heart began to pound in her chest and her eyes widen. She slowly looked up at the person infront of her.

"Oh Sorry ! I didn't mean to scare you". Her whole body was shaking violently. Instead of answering, Alice began to look around the hallway. She sighed in content when she didn't see that boy.

"Are you alright?" She turned toward the voice. She was relieved to see the familiar honey brown eyes and black hairs.

"Thanks goodness ! It's you" she blurted out but quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"What..? Were you expecting me?" He asked confusingly, lifting up his eyebrow. He released his hands from her shoulders and crossed them over his chest.

"No ! It's not like that. Sorry for acting weird" she answered sheepishly, flailing her arms infront of him and looked down at her feet, embarassed.

"Are you always so careless while walking ? If I havn't stopped you, I am sure we both would have fell down the stairs" he said and pointed behind him. Alice eyes widen and she cocked her head slightly to one side. The stairs were just a foot away from them.

"Be careful next time or you might be in a big trouble. Miss Alice !" he continued and looked down at her. Alice nodded but then she looked at him, surprised.

"How do you know my name?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows. He chuckled and turned his head aside.

"I saw it in your folder yesterday. I am good at remembering names" he said proudly and looked at her reaction. Alice pouted.

"This is not fair" she said in a barely audible voice, but he heard her well and smirked mentally.

"...Shun..." she heard him said that. She looked at him confused.

"My name is Shun Kazami. Now ! Are we even?" He said with a genuine smile. Alice blinked and then a smile plastered on her face. Just then...

"Shun ! You were waiting for me ? Thanks buddy! ... Huh?" Dan came yelling from the stairs but stopped when he saw Alice. "Oh ! It's you. That hot tempered girl" he exclaimed frankly. Alice raised an eyebrow while Shun sweatdropped.

"Do I know you?" Alice asked glaring at him. Dan's face fell.

"What ! You don't know who I am? Dan Kuso ! Ask anyone around and they will tell you who I am" Dan said proudly. Shun rolled his eyes while Alice gave him a like-i-care look but then she giggled, causing the boys to look at her.

"You are funny. Oh ! I'm late. I have to go. Bye" she said, waving and quickly descended the stairs.

"I don't believe it. No girl has ever called me funny" exclaimed Dan, disappointed.

"The truth hurts the most" Shun murmered and walked toward his class. Dan gave him a weird look and soon followed him.

* * *

 **Later,**

Classes were over. Runo and Julie rushed toward the gym because today it was Dan and Shun's match. They left the class as soon as the bell rang. Alice had still some assignments to do. She quickly finished them and went toward her locker. She was carrying a few books with her. Some students walked passed her, yelling "Hurry up ! The match will start soon". One of their arm brushed Alice's arm. Due to the sudden impact, the books fell from her hands. She sat down and began to pick the books, unawared that someone approached her. They picked a book and a photo fell from it. It was the photo Alice had in the library.

"So, my speculation was right. You are related to Joe" a sharp voice came behind her and when Alice turned her face, her eyes widen and she gasped. It was the same boy from Mira's class. He stared at the photo with interest. Then put it back in the book and threw the book on the floor.

"Y..you know..my..b..brother?" She struggled with her words. He looked at Alice and smirked mischievously. He slowly walked toward Alice and crouched down beside her.

"How can I don't know him. Joe worked for us but in the end, he betrayed us" he said with an intense look while he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Alice gulped while he stared at her with a serious look. Alice's face turned from shock to fury. She shook him off, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't believe you. My brother never worked for anyone. That's absurd" she said with watery eyes but firmly. She blinked to wipe her tears away. The next moment, she felt her back pressed against the wall nearby. Her breath almost stopped when she realized his face was inches away from her.

His face was distorted with rage as he was holding onto her tightly, pressing her up against the wall. She looked here and there to find the hallway completely empty. Panic rose inside her but she tried to hide it. She tried to resist by flinging about her hands but it won't budge his arms.

"What do you think you are doing!?" exclaimed Alice, her head turned aside. He smirked at her and suddenly started laughing loudly. Alice looked at him, surprised. He stopped after a moment and looked at her.

"You are annoying just like Joe. But unlike him, it's easy to read your mind. Joe was a very secretive person. Who would have thought that he had such a dark side of him. I am sure he didn't tell you either" He said arrogantly. Alice stood still for a moment then she shook her head.

"You are lying. He never kept secrets from me. Just let me go" she said, alittle loud. He raised an eyebrow then inched even closer to her, tighting his grip even more.

"Do you want me to tell you?" He wispered in her ear. Alice shivered as she had never been this close to anyone. She could feel his steady breathing on her ear. He pulled back alittle to look at her reaction. It was obvious that she was terrified. She struggled even harder to free herself. But he laughed wickedly at her. Tears came around her eyes as she stared at his evil face, even though she was holding them back. She felt powerless against him. Just then..

"What's going on here?"

They both turned their heads toward the approaching figure.

* * *

Well well... the next chapter is going to be more interesting, that's it if you are interested. I believe you are ! Until next time ㈴2


	4. Chapter 4

**"GREAT EXPECTATIONS"**

Hi everyone ! I am back. Sorry for updating so late. Please don't get made at me as there is a new chapter for all of you. Read it, enjoy it and also don't forget to review in the end. And thanks all of you for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter too.

 **Disclaimers :** I don't own bakugan battle brawlers .

* * *

 **Chp 4 : UNSPOKEN EMOTIONS**

 **"** What's going on here?" Came a taut male voice.

Alice and Hydron, both turned their heads to see a figure standing a few feet away from them. Alice gasped while Hydron stared icly at him, but quickly averted his gaze back to Alice when he heard her wispered "Shun.." A bitter look flashed momentarily across his face but he hid it quickly.

"Go away ! And mind your own business, Kazami ! Don't you have a match to win?" Hydron said rather in a calm tone but inside he was burning with rage, as he tightened his grip on Alice subconciously, due to which she winced in pain. Shun narrowed his eyes at Hydron when he saw Alice winced. He walked over and stood before them with his eyes firmly affixed at Hydron.

"To vent your frustration on a girl. How lame Hydron ! Especially for someone with high social status" Shun said coldly. Hydron gave him a mischievous look then stared at Alice with total contempt. Alice was too busy to notice, as she kept staring at Shun without blinking once. Hydron finally released her arms and pushed her aside, causing Alice to look at him.

"Go ! Before I grab you again. You won't be very lucky if I do that" he wispered in her ear so she could only hear it and pulled back. He stared at her with a mean look in his eyes. Alice immediately picked her books from the ground and ran off.

"A girl like her is no threat to me. She has no place in my class" Hydron spoke, once Alice left. Shun was looking at the direction Alice went. He didn't bother looking at Hydron. He just closed his eyes and chuckled.

"If status matters that much, then why put your claws in a girl like her. Or maybe there is another reason" Shun stated perceptively. A shock came across Hydron's face but Shun was oblivious to it. He shook his head and leaned against the nearby wall. He began twirling his finger around his lock, thinking.

"Maybe it doesn't matter to me anymore" Hydron retorted which caused Shun to open his eyes. He shoot a sharp look at Hydron. Suddenly, Hydron's eyes sparkled like he found a treasure and he continued..

"She is going to be the most delightful and charming toy to play with and this time, you are not going to mess with my play. I would prefer you refrain from meeting her. I have treasured her already. She is mine now ! Kazami !" Hydron's tone was ironic but that didn't struck Shun a bit.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Shun said monotously and turned around to walk.

"Never come near her again. Keep that in your mind" Hydron grunted and glanced at his retreating back. But Shun left without saying a word to him, not even looking his direction.

* * *

 **Shun's POV :**

I was heading to the basketball court for my match when I heard some loud voices. It urged me to see what the commotion was about. When I get there, my eyes widen to see Alice being trapped by Hydron. I usually never minded his business but I also couldn't let an innocent girl being abused by him, as I knew what kind of vicious nature he possessed.

Once I left, I thought back of Alice's troubled face. She looked very troubled when she saw me, as she was staring at a ghost. But then, I thought I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. I couldn't understand her reactions at all.

I exited the main school building and made my way toward the court. I was in deep thought when by chance, I glanced at the school gate and found Alice leaning against the outer side of the wall beside the gate, her head lowered down. Her right side was visible to me but I couldn't see her face, as it was hidden under her bangs. She was rubbing her right arm with her other hand but then she stopped and with her right hand she held her skirt and clutched it tightly. I was already late for my match but still I wanted to talk to her about earlier. But . . .

"Oyi Shun ! There you are. The match is about to start now. Everyone is waiting for you. Where were you?" Shouted Baron, running toward me.

"Sorry Baron. I just got caught up alittle. Let's go" I said and glanced one last time at Alice to find her at the same position before I followed Baron.

* * *

 **Alice's POV :**

I finally crossed the school gate and stood beside the wall to calm my racing heart. Every words that Hydron said circled in my mind. I shook my head in disbelief. I wanted to forget all about earlier because I was feeling so many things and just couldn't seem to sort them out. As there was no way to clear these things, as Joe was not alive any more and I definitely couldn't ask Hydron either. I didn't trust him completely. I was sure that the part my brother betraying him is not true. He was kind and honest with me. He never hid anything from me and always helped me whenever I needed it. That's why, I completely relied on my bother.

Even, right now when I was in Hydron's grip, I unconciously prayed for Joe to come back and save me. Right when I prayed, the one who appeared was non other than Shun. His serious eyes reminded me of my brother's eyes which were the same whenever I was in trouble. I couldn't avert my eyes from him but at the same time, there was a feeling of sadness inside my heart when I saw Shun instead of Joe, as I realized my brother would never come to help me.

These feelings of anxious and uneasiness welled my eyes with tears. I grabbed my skirt as tight as I could to held them back. I didn't know how long I stood there until a car's loud horn brought me back to reality. The first thing I realized was to bring Martha from the daycare. I pushed aside these jumbled thoughts but the uneasiness still remained in my heart and with that I restlessly walked along the road side.

* * *

 **The next day..**

Alice was being dragged by Julie toward the eating hall while Runo followed behind them, giggling. Alice was afraid that she might encounter Hydron again. So she decided to stay in the class during the break time. But Julie insisted to take her to the eating hall as everyone would come today, as it was a big day for them.

Once, they entered the hall, they made their way toward the respective table. Dan and Shun were already sitting there with many students around them. Dan was chatting happily and jumping with excitement while Shun sat there with a poker face, irritated by all the squeals and shrill laughings. Well he was dragged by Dan vigorously, as they were celebrating their victory. They had secured a hard fight victory over their opponents in the yesterday match.

"Hi guyz ! Look who I have brought with me today" Julie said joyfully, pointing at Alice. The three of them came and stood behind Shun's chair, facing Dan. Alice smiled when she saw Dan. At the same time, Shun turned his head. Her smile faded when their eyes met. She stared at him for a moment then lowered her gaze. She felt that strange feeling again. Shun whipped his head without showing any expression.

"Oh ! It's good to see you again. I didn't know you guyz are in the same class" exclaimed Dan once he saw Alice. Julie and Runo looked at each other and blinked.

"Nice to meet you too ! Dan Kuso" greeted Alice and bowed her head.

"Ah ! Dan is just fine" said Dan waving his hand infront of him. Then he got up from his seat and walked toward Alice and extended his hand "Well ! Welcome to our group, miss... ! What was her name?" Dan muttered quietly, scratching his head.

"It's Alice ! And thank you" said Alice, smiling and shook his hand. Then Dan took her hand and walked her toward a chair next to his seat. He pulled the chair for her like a gentleman. The others watched him, their mouth hung low.

"Be seated ! Miss Alice" he said trying to sound like a noble man. Although Alice was surprised but she slowly sat there. Dan grinned amusingly at his friend's reactions.

"Why Dan? Aren't you being quite the noble type?" Runo said in a mocking tone while she took a seat beside Shun and Julie sat beside her. Dan raised his eyebrows in amusement. He was really enjoying, watching her annoyed face.

"Come on guyz! I am always kind towards girls and I am just greeting her. You know, I am a very warm-hearted person" said Dan winking playfully. He grabbed two drinks from the table and gave one to Alice with a kind smile which she accepted politely. The others gave him a suspicious look but then shrugged it off. Soon, everyone took their drinks and cheered loudly for their victory.

As usual, the table was lively with chatters, laughters, foods and fighting too. It was interrupted when Baron came running and shouting. Everyone looked at his direction. He stopped near the table and took several deep breaths.

"Baron what's wrong?" Asked Dan impatiently.

"He's..back.. He...just came...now" said Baron, trying to steady his breath.

"Calm down now !" stated Runo, annoyed. Baron began laughing once his heartbeats became normal. Everyone shoot him dead glares, probably from waiting.

"W..well ! Ace is here in the school. He just got here now" said Baron, coming straight to the point. Dan and Runo's eyes widen while Julie shrieked. Shun's face remained unchanged while Alice just stared at the others quietly.

"I can't believe it. He is back from his trip. He must have brought many presents for us. Let's go and see him" exclaimed Julie happily. And with that, everyone rushed toward the exit, leaving Shun and Alice behind. Alice hesitated whether to go or stay there with Shun. She couldn't look up at him and looked down at her lap. Shun glanced at her to find her fidgeting.

"They will be back soon. You don't need to follow them" Shun said relaxed which caused Alice to look at him. She slowly nodded and stared at the exit, praying for them to come back quickly.

"Were you okay yesterday?" Shun asked suddenly. That's why she didn't want to sit there. She knew he would ask.

"Yes.. I am fine now. Sorry for causing you trouble" she said sheepishly, looking down at her lap again. 'Please don't ask about it' begged Alice inwardly.

"It's okay. But you must not act like a deer caught in the headlights infront of Hydron. Be brave and face him. If you can't then stay away from him. It's better that way" he said seriously but his eyes showed concern too. Alice just stared at him and again she was being reminded of her brother. Tears were about to come in her eyes when sudden loud voices came from outside. They both turned their heads to see their friends coming along with Mira and a mint green haired boy, Ace. Alice forgot everything once she saw her friends and smiled warmly at them. Everyone sat around the table and once again, the table became lively.

* * *

 **At home,**

Alice was moping the floor in the living room when above her, the phone rang on the chest. She answered the call.

"Yes?... Yes ! She is here. Hold on please. Mother! It's for you" She called Mylene who was sitting there on a sofa, doing some paper work. Mylene took the phone and Alice resumed her moping.

"Hello ! Mylene here...yes...oh! Okay... What ! ... okay ! I get it. Thanks for calling" Mylene put the phone down and held her forehead. Then with full force, she slammed both her hands on the chest. Alice who was bent down, startled from the loud thud. Before she could look up, a small but heavy table clock fell down on her right hand, just above her wrist. She quickly grabbed it with her other hand before it could hit the floor.

"What a pain !" Exclaimed Mylene angrily and went toward the sofa, resuming her work. Alice gazed at her with a sad look. She didn't even ask her if she was okay. But Alice didn't mind her due to her kindness. Instead, she was worried for her. 'I wonder what happened that made mother angry like that' she thought while placing the clock back on the chest, but she was too afraid to ask. Then she began moping the floor.

* * *

Alright, it's finished. That was pretty long I guess. Anyway, please tell me how you feel about this story. Like it or not. Until next time...see ya !


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** Great Expectations

Hi guys ! Sorry couldn't update sooner. I have completed this chapter in a hurry and havn't rechecked it. I am really busy nowadays and will be more busy this month. Hope you guys understand. Anyway here's the chapter. Read it and please, please review so I may know about your feelings.

 **Disclaimers :** I do not own BBB !

* * *

 **Chp 5 : Senior's mess**

 **My Diary**

 **Pg 3**

I had learnt from my life to never expect anything from others because the root of disappointment comes from holding expectations. After Joe, I've learned to live as a single person who is strong enough to live and enjoy life without depending on others. But still, there is a strange feeling inside my heart which always holds me back from living life at it's fullest. It felt like I am so insignificant, incomplete and alone.

When I was a little girl, whenever I got hurt, my mom always told me that the pain I'd been feeling, can't compared to the joy that's coming. I always got satisfied with her words. But right now when I finally know what a real pain is, my mom's words seem hollow to me. Those words have no meaning in my life. Right now I believe that once you feel pain, it will never leave your side. It will get worsen by the time. You will never be happy again as you can't be able to escape your self from it. But still, there is a little sparkle of expectation in my heart that always tells me that my mom's words are not meaningless. One day, I will be able to see it for myself. I wonder how much time is left before this tiny sparkle mingles with the rest of the darkness in my heart"

* * *

 **Alice's POV :**

As usual, the school ground was crowded with students when I entered the school. 'Today is going to be a hard day' I murmered quietly and glanced down at my wrist. Last night, my hand didn't hurt that much but when I wake up this morning, I felt alittle pain and there was a bruise too. Still, I easily prepared breakfast for everyone.

By the time, I was walking to the school, I felt the pain increasing and my wrist had slightly swollen but it was hidden under the sleeve. So, no one would notice it in the school. As I walked further, I spotted Runo and Julie sitting on one of a bottom step of the stairs of the office building. Julie was putting some lipgloss on her lips, looking in a small mirror in her other hand. Beside her, Runo was tapping her foot and her bored face was cupped between her hands. I smiled and walked toward them.

"Good morning Alice !" said Runo when she saw me coming.

"Morning Alice ! We were waiting for you" said Julie looking in the mirror. I greeted them back and sat on a lower step between them. It was early for the classes to begin. The weather was pleasant today and all the trees scattered over the school ground, fluttering with the cool breeze, were creating a mind-relaxing atmosphere. For a moment, I forgot all about the pain in my wrist. Julie started talking about some make-up stuffs she bought yesterday, while me and Runo listened to her reluctantly because none of us were interested in such stuffs.

As I sat on the lower stair, I twisted my body to face them properly. Suddenly, Julie stopped talking and both their gazes were fixed ahead of them, completely frozen. I tilted my head in confusion. I could hear the leaves rustle in the breeze, the faint whisperings of students and the sound of few footsteps which echoed in the air. At that time, I realized that the whole school had fell silent, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I looked at the direction my friends were looking and saw a bunch of few boys, entered the school. Everyone made way for them as they walked past them, without saying a word. Some even left when they saw them coming. They were a small group but it looked like they were carrying a dark aura around them.

"Oh man ! That's Ren and his gang. Why are they so early today?" Said Runo in a low voice, talking to no one particularly.

"Maybe ! Today their clock has jumped forward one hour" said Julie jokingly and giggled, putting her fingers on her mouth. Runo slapped her arm lightly. "Hush Julie ! You will be in big trouble if they hear you" Julie shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

When that group went inside the school building, it looked like everyone's tapes had been removed from their mouths and they resumed their chattings.

"Are they disciplinary committee members or something? Everyone froze when they passed" I asked subconciously. Julie raised her eyebrows when she heard me say that.

"What ? Disciplinary Committee ! My ! My ! Alice you are funny sometimes. Do they look that decent to you?" Exclaimed Julie amusingly. Then she started laughing and clutched her stomach.

"Come on Julie ! She doesn't know yet" said Runo with furrowed eyebrows. She then looked at me and continued "Well Alice ! They are the seniors of our school and that white-haired guy walking ahead was their fearless leader, Ren with his in-circles. They only deal with force, violence and brutality. But Ren is the worst of them. Everyone is afraid of him and no one dares to mess with him. Whoever comes in his way, boy or girl he doesn't care about that, will not get through with him" Runo explained with a serious tone. I felt my hairs raising up all over my body when Runo explained, considering how dangerous this bunch of boys maybe. 'I'll never come in their way, not even my mistake' I set my mind with this thought.

"Anyway Alice ! Would you mind going to the class alone. Me and Runo have to return some books to the library or do you want to tag along with us" said Julie as they both stood up and grabbed their things.

"It's alright. I will go to the class by myself" I said to them and grabbed my things.

"Okay then. See you in the class" Julie said and they both walked away. 'I should better get going too' I thought and went the other direction.

 **Normal POV :**

Alice climbed the stairs and walked through the hallway when she reached the first floor where her class was. The hallway was filled with students, some walking toward their classes while some just stood there, greeting their friends and chatting. While Alice was walking, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw many students walking behind her but couldn't find the one who tapped her shoulder. 'Maybe I am hallucinating' she thought and shrugged. As she turned to walk again, her face crashed into a boy and the other moment she knew, a thin notebook fell from the other boy's hand causing a little sound as it hit the floor, followed by the loud gasps of the other students in the hallway.

"Oh ! I am sorry. I will pick it for you" Alice said apologetically as she peeked a glance at the boy. Then crouched down to pick the book. She was carrying her books in her left hand, so she extended her right hand to pick the book. The moment she touched the book, someone put their foot on her hand and pressed it hard. She got shocked at the sudden reaction and looked up at the person's face. Her eyes widen after staring at the person's face for a few seconds. A sweat came down from her jawline and she gulped hard. 'Oh no... R..Ren.. Now I am in big trouble'

"You got some nerves kid. Who do you think you are? Bumping into me that hard and then reacting like nothing happened at all. Do you think you will get through with me so easily ? Big mistake kid !" Echoed Ren's voice in the silent hallway. He then removed his foot and bent down across Alice. He was furious and that was the most scariest face Alice had ever seen. His piercing eyes were enough to make someone tremble in fear. She had frozen in her spot due to panic. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and forcly yanked it upward causing Alice to stood up with him. Alice winced in pain as he was grabbing her injured wrist. Everything went black infront of her eyes due to the severe pain as he tighten his grip on her. She moaned and closed her eyes tightly.

"P..Please ! I..I am so sorry.. L..let go of my hand. It h..hurts" she pleaded weakly. She didn't had the strength to pull off. 'Help me!' That's what came in her mind.

* * *

As Runo and Julie came from the library, they spotted Dan near the window who was busy talking with some students. Julie immediately rushed there.

"Morning Dan ! Huh..Something up today" said Julie when she saw the music club members around him. He waved at her and then at Runo. The music club members then left and walked away, waving at the girls.

"Actually ! Last week I borrowed a guitar from their club. After listening to my guitar, now they want me to play guitar for their club" said Dan.

"In short, they want you to join their club. Right ?" Said Runo sternly.

"Yeah ! I think that's what it means" Dan replied sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

"Oh my ! This so brilliant. I'll join too, so you won't feel lonely there. Let's join together Danny" exclaimed Julie happily as she snaked her arm around Dan's arm. Runo huffed at her.

"You know ! They need atleast alittle skill for their club" exclaimed Runo, sarcastly.

"I can play a few songs in piano that my sister taught me. While for guitar, I know I can rely on Dan" said Julie and winked at Dan. Dan sweatdropped and glanced at Runo who had a fierce look on her face. He quickly turned his gaze and smiled nervously at Julie. 'Man ! Her looks will surely kill someone someday. No doubt !' thought Dan and sighed inwardly.

"Anyway ! Let's go Julie. We will be late for class" Runo said and began walking without looking back. Dan and Julie looked at each other and shrugged. Soon Julie followed Runo after saying goodbye to Dan.

"Seriously Julie ! You have so much time to waste" said Runo when they both turned around a corner

"Come on Runo ! It's fun. Beside, I can spend more time with Dan that way" exclaimed Julie and winked at her.

"You are joining the club only to spend some more time with Dan? Doesn't make any sense to me" said Runo tilting her head in the other direction.

"Of course it makes sense. I want to spend as much time as possible with Dan. Beside, you want that too. Right ?" Asked Julie and smirked mischievously. Runo halted and quickly turned her face toward Julie. Suddenly her heartbeat rose up.

"What ? N..no way ! He maybe popular with others but I am not interested in him a bit. Got that?" She said sternly. Julie giggled which earned her a glare from Runo.

"You don't have to hide it from me. Look at you. Your face is all red" Julie pointed at Runo's cheeks.

"Shut up!" muttered Runo and turned her face to the other direction. Julie grinned but didn't say anything after that or she decided to let go of it. They reached near their class and found Alice standing near the entrance, her back facing them. She was looking at the other direction, completely unaware of her surrounding. Julie tapped her shoulder from behind which startled her and she quickly turned around to find Julie and Runo standing beside her. They both looked at her with shock evident on her faces.

"Are you alright Alice? You don't look well" said Runo. Alice lightly grabbed her right wrist unnoticed by the other two and smiled to hid her pain.

"I am fine. Please don't worry about me" she replied plainly and entered the classroom. Julie and Runo sighed at the same time and looked at each other.

"I don't believe her. She is lying" said Runo narrowing her eyes. Julie nodded and squinted her eyes at the hallway direction.

"I think I saw a boy talking to Alice but he disappeared in the crowd before we could reach him" Julie said, thinking and shrugged.

"Come Julie. The bell is going to ring soon" said Runo and entered the class, followed by Julie. Just then the bell rang.

* * *

That's it. I wanted to make it long but I didn't have time for it. Coz for 2 or 3 weeks I am not going to use internet. So that means, the next update will be next year, hahaha. Anyway, happy new year in advance everyone and please review so I can see them next year. Sayonara 2015.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :** "GREAT EXPECTATIONS"

Hello everyone ! Hope everyone is doing fine in this new year. Sorry for the late update. But here is a new chapter for all of you who have waited for long and that's why I made this chapter long too. Hope you like it. And please review and tell me about this story. You like it or not !

 **Disclaimers :** I don't own BBB... Now ! On with the reading !

* * *

 **Chp 6 :** "Pain Killer"

The teacher was giving his lecture infront of the class and students were quietly taking notes. At some time, Julie raised her head and looked sideways to find Alice lost in her thoughts. She was holding a pen but wasn't writing anything in her notebook. She looked somewhat troubled sitting there.

Julie then glanced at Runo whose seat was behind Alice. She was busy taking notes. Julie then sighed and looked at the blackboard. 'Something is wrong with that girl' she thought and resumed writing.

The bell rang and students packed their things and rushed to the door. It was the sports class and their coach was very punctual of time. Everybody knew that. He didn't like students being late at sports activities.

"Alice ! Julie ! Be quick. He have to hurry or the coach will be very angry" Runo called out for the girls once she was near the door and took a step outside the class but ...

"Ouch ! Hey ! Watch it. Huh ... Dan?" She snapped at the person who bumped into her but was surprised to see Dan infront of her.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have the next class?" Asked Runo suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. Julie and Alice came out from the class too. They greeted Dan and stood beside Runo.

"Well ! You see ! Our teacher was called in the principal's office for some important matters, I guess. So, he gave us his period free before leaving the class" said Dan with a sly grin. "So, I thought seeing you Runo" and winked at her. Runo's ears became red at his words. Beside her, she could hear Julie's giggles. Her cheeks twitched at that.

"For your kind information, we have sports next. Go ! Waste your time on some other girl. Idiot !" She exclaimed in an angry tone and stomped off, clearly no longer in control of her anger. All three of them sweatdropped.

"Dude ! What did I do now? I was just kidding with her" said Dan, scratching his head.

"Oh ! Don't be sad Danny ! I know she was just getting embarassed. She doesn't know how to react when she gets all embarass like that" said Julie with an assuringly smile. Dan began rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way

"Embarassed ? Hm.. I see ! Well ! I came here to take some advices from you girls but you must get going. I don't want you to be scolded by the coach. We can talk some other time" said Dan and gestured them to go. The girls nodded and walked away after waving at him.

* * *

 **Later,**

Shun finished his assignments and headed toward the corridor for some fresh air. He stood near an open window and glanced down. The school ground was visible from where he was standing.

He saw students along with their coach, scattered all over the ground. The boys wearing blue jackets and trousers, were running laps around the ground while girls in red clothes were lined up in two rows, facing each other in a zig-zag path, doing passing drills with basketballs.

He could clearly hear the coach yelling at students and blowing his whistle whenever a student made a mistake. 'Our coach is very serious when it comes to practice' Shun thought and folded his arms on the window sill. Among the girls, he spotted Runo and Julie standing next to each other while in between them in the opposite row, stood another girl, her back facing him. He immediately recognised her when he saw her long orange hairs tied up in a ponytail.

The girl next to her tossed the ball toward Runo. She caught it and passed it toward Alice. She caught it too and then tossed it toward Julie but the ball hit the ground and didn't reach her.

'That was a weak pass' Shun thought as he could clearly see it from all up here. But it happened several times that the ball dropped before reaching Julie. Shun watched the whole scene from up there. He sighed and rubbed his temple with his fingertips.

"I guess it can't be helped. I should go to the infirmary now" muttered Shun as he grabbed one side of his head and started walking.

* * *

 **Meanwhile,**

"Why do we have to play basketball today and all in this open ground. This heat, its ruining all my make-up" whined Julie as she tossed the ball toward a classmate.

"Relax Julie. I am sure you will enjoy playing basketball" said Alice with a big smile.

"Who say we are playing basketball ? We are just practicing some passing drills and stop whining Julie. Coach may hear you" said Runo annoyingly as she caught another ball and tossed it toward Alice. Julie and Alice both looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"But still, this is a basketball's ball. We can do this inside the gym, not outside and this heat.. it's killing me" exclaimed Julie, frowning. Runo sighed and rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You can't complain Julie ! This is coach's schedule. We have to follow it. He has organized different games for us this week. Now, don't slow us down with all your cryings. There are 80 balls we have to catch and pass according to the schedule" said Runo, shooting a sharp glare at Julie's direction. Alice giggled quietly.

"Sheesh... Runo ! You don't have to be so bossy" exclaimed Julie and opened her arms wide to catch the ball which Alice threw in her direction, but it dropped in the mid-way.

"Oh sorry ! My bad ! I'll throw it again" Alice apologized and tossed the ball again.

"Have you never played with a ball before?" Asked Julie as she caught the ball which Alice threw in her direction.

"No.. I ..I mean... Actually ! It's been a while since the last time I touched a ball. Though I don't remember when it was" spoke up Alice in a forced up beat voice and shoot a smile in their direction.

On the other hand, she well remembered how she and Joe used to play many games every evening in a nearby park when they were kids. After their mother death, their father married Mylene and Chriostopher was born. When Christopher grew up, they took him to the park too and played along with him all evening. This all ended after Joe's death. She couldn't bring herself to go to that park anymore.

"Alice you are really bad at playing" said Runo jokingly, after she made more mistakes. Alice lowered her gaze and sighed. 'It's getting worse. I can't raise my hand anymore' thought Alice, closing her eyes.

"Hey ! I didn't mean it the bad way. I was only joking" said Runo when she saw Alice's gloomy face. Alice looked at her direction and cracked a forceful smile.

"It's okay Runo. I don't mind it at all. Instead, I should be apologizing for slowing everyone down here. Umm... excuse me" she said and left her row, surprising Runo and Julie. They saw her talking to the coach. The coach nodded at her and she bowed politely then left the ground hurriedly. Runo and Julie had the bewildered looks on their faces. Soon they heard their coach yelling and they resumed their practice.

* * *

 **After the school hours,**

The classes were over. Alice picked her bag and rushed outside the class. 'Phew ! _Today was a long day. I am glad it's over now_ ' thought Alice, as she stood in the middle of the school courtyard and shoot a glance at the school buildings. When she turned around, she saw Shun walking ahead of her, with his bag hung over his shoulder.

'He is leaving early today' thought Alice. At the same time, Shun turned the other direction, away from the school gate. 'Huh ! I guess he is not leaving yet' smiled Alice and stared at his retreating back as he vanished from her sight.

"What am I doing ? I should go now" she muttered and continued walking.

She glanced at her wrist as she walked along the roadside. Her bruise was hidden under her blazer sleeve but there was a small bump which was noticeable if anyone would have observed it carefully. She sighed and kept walking 'I must do something about this... huh !'

Suddenly, a car stopped near the roadside right beside her which startled her. Alice locked her eyes at the luxurious red sport car. The car windows were tinted, so she couldn't see who was inside. The car engine was turned off and the driver side gate was opened. She took a step back. She stared at the person who came out. It was non other than Shun. He walked toward Alice and stood right infront of her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh ! It's you. You scared me there. Are you leaving early today ?" asked Alice, feeling relieved and awkward at the same time. She subconciously folded her hands behind her which didn't go unnoticed by Shun.

"Yeah ! I have to go somewhere with my mom. So, I left early today. What about you?" Shun asked, monotously.

"Well ! I am going somewhere else too. That's funny !" answered Alice with a genuine smile. Shun stared at her for a moment and then chuckled.

"That means you are still planning to endure it" He stated without showing any emotions. Alice raised her eyebrow, confusingly. Shun stared at her with a grave expression. He suddenly raised his hand and leaned forward, grabbing Alice's wrist which was behind her. She gasped in shock at his sudden move. Then he brought her hand infront of them and gently rolled up her sleeve, showing Alice her swollen bruise. Alice eyes widen in surprise.

"It seems like it has gotten bigger than I saw it before" said Shun, inspecting her arm with a serious look. Alice quickly pulled her hand from his grip and stepped back.

"How ... how did you know..?" She asked in a surprised voice. Shun smirked and walked toward his car. He opened the passenger side door and held it with his hand.

"Let's treat your wound first. Get in the car" he said intently. Alice furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"What ?! You see... It's not that serious injury. You don't have to take me to the hospital for this" she exclaimed in disbelief. Shun closed his eyes and sighed 'Why am I even concerned?' he thought.

"I know that and I am not taking you to a hospital. I am just going to bandage your hand and I can't do it standing here in the middle of the road. Just, sit in the car so I can wrap it properly" Shun said and "Don't be afraid ! I am not going to kidnap you or something" he said with a glint of mischievouness in his eyes. "Huh..." Alice quickly looked away due to embarrasement.

'This is not good... I can't wrap my head around everything going here. What is he thinking anyways? I can't sit in his car with him' thought Alice as she stared at her feet.

"What are you day dreaming for ? Get in" he said, impateintly and kept holding the door open for her. Even though Alice wanted to turn down him, she couldn't and she ended up getting in his car.

As soon as she sat in his car and he closed the door, Alice was overcome with awkwardness. She merely glanced around the car. The car looked as luxurious from inside as from outside. 'He must be really rich to have such a luxurious car' she thought.

As she sat there wondering, a pleasant scent enveloped her making her mind at ease. She took a breath, inhaling the pleasant scent and turned her head aside. An inaudible gasp escaped from her mouth as she realized Shun already sitting in the driver seat next to her. His gaze was casted down as he was searching through his pant pocket.

Alice stared at him as he pulled out some bandages and an ointment from his pocket. He then turned toward Alice as Alice was staring at him with her eyebrows raised up.

"Do you always carry these stuffs with you ?" She asked, unsurely. Shun chuckled and shook his head in denial.

"No,I just bring them from the infirmary when I went there to take some pills for my headche. On my way, I saw you washing your hand under the faucet. That's when, I saw your bruise. So, I brought some bandages with me to give you. But my next class started after that and I didn't get the chance to see you again" Shun explained frankly.

"You and Dan are in same class, right ? So you went to infirmary in your free period?" she asked assuming the obvious.

"Free period ? What are you talking about ?" asked Shun suspiciously.

"Dan said that his teacher was called in the principal office. So, he gave his class a free period" explained Alice, tilting her head.

"So that's where he ran off to when the teacher turned his back" muttered Shun "We didn't have any free period. The teacher told us to complete the assignments while he was gone. Only then we could have some free time if there was still some time left. But Dan left as soon as the teacher was gone. After I completed my assignment works, only then I went to the infirmary" explained Shun with a long sigh in the end.

"Oh ! I see but, I am sorry ! You went through all this trouble for me" she said, apologetically while thinking 'why he is doing this for me? I don't understand'

"It's really worth of it. I did find you after all" he replied with a meaningful look as he stared intently at her that she started to feel nervous. Shun realized that he is making her nervous. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat. "Show me your hand now" he said hastily.

Alice hesitantly held her wrist up to him. He took some ointment and gently applied it to her wrist. Then took the bandages and started wrapping it around her wrist.

"So, how did you get injured?" He asked , his eyes focused on the bandages.

"I...I don't... remember. Maybe ! Yesterday... I guess." she replied vaguely. She was staring at his hands as his slender fingers deliberately wrapped the bandages around her hand.

"Yesterday ? You were enduring it since yesterday ? I can't believe how naive you can be" he exclaimed, surprisingly. Lucky for her, he didn't ask for more explanations

"No, it wasn't hurting that much yesterday. It became worse this morning when..." she suddenly stopped what she was about to say.

"When Ren grabbed your hand hard.. Yeah ! I knew back then that you were hurt" Shun completed for her and explained further when he saw Alice's surprised face. Alice sighed and thought back of what happened this morning.

 **Flashback :**

'Help me' prayed Alice silently and stared at her hand which was twisted mercilessly by Ren. A soft sob escaped from her mouth and tears were just starting to escape from her eyes when someone grabbed Ren's hand from behind her. Soft murmurs echoed throughout the hallway.

"That's enough Ren ! You can let her go now" a deep voice came which Alice recognized. She whipped her head at her right side and saw Shun standing right beside her.

"Shun ? Do you know this girl?" Ren asked suspiciously.

"Of course ! She is my friend and new here. It's obvious that she doesn't know about you. That's why, you should be gentle with new students" said Shun with a sterned expression, unfazed by Ren's fiery look. Alice jumped at the 'friend' word. Ren clinched his fist and grimaced but soon he released Alice's hand.

"Very well ! I am sparing her this time only because she is your friend but there will be no mercy in the future. Let's go boys" he said in a threatening voice and left the hallway with his group. Shun sighed and ran his hand through his locks. Then he turned his attention toward Alice who was rubbing her hand.

"Are you hurt badly?" He asked with concern evident in his voice. Alice shook her head and stared at the floor. "That Ren, he looks very hot-headed but he has a kind heart inside. " Shun continued as he looked ahead. Alice raised her head at his direction.

"I am sorry. This is all my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going" she spoke weakly. Shun chuckled and looked at her direction with gentle eyes.

"That's fine. Just be careful next time... Oh ! I must go. Classes are about to start. Take care" Shun said and dashed off among the crowd. Alice sighed and closed her eyes. Just then someone tapped her shoulder from behind and turned around to see Julie and Runo there.

 **Flashback ends**

"Here ! It's finished" Shun's voice brought Alice back to reality. She glanced at her hand and saw Shun had knotted the ends of the bandage.

"I am sorry for troubling you everytime" blurted out Alice which surprised Shun as she kept her bandaged hand on her lap.

"I wasn't a bit troubled. Besides, no one gets tired by doing little things for others, Alice. Because, who knows, sometimes the little things occupy the biggest part of their hearts" Shun spoke up as he gazed at Alice. It's seemed like he was looking through her as his eyes looked very distant. Alice stared at him, bewildered. She couldn't understand what he meant by that. Soon, Shun blinked and smiling to himself, he looked ahead of him.

"I must go now or I will be late" exclaimed Alice suddenly and raised her arm to grab the door handle.

"Wait ! I will drive you home if you want" said Shun as Alice stopped. Alice smiled at him and shook her head.

"You have done enough Shun for today. I can walk by myself. Don't you have somewhere to go with your mom? You have already wasted so much time because of me" said Alice with an assuring look.

"Alright. Don't push yourself too hard. And here ! Take these" said Shun and held out a packet of pills "these are pain-killers. Take them if the pain gets worse. It really helped me with my headache" he said, ruffling his hairs. Alice slowly took the packet and shoved it in her pocket. She then thanked him and got off the car.

'She sure is stubborn' thought Shun as he watched her walk away. Just then, his phone started ringing..

"Hello! Mom... I'm on my way home... Don't worry ! I' won't be late" said Shun and started the engine.

 **Later at home,**

"Here Martha ! We are home. Now let's remove my shoes and then we can... huh"

Alice stopped mid-sentenced as she stared in disbelief of what she was seeing infront of her. The doorway floor was no visible to the eyes as a million of things were scattered on the floor. She stood their in complete astonishment when the door to her right opened, revealing Christopher carrying a big box. He exited from his room and entered the living room opposite to his room. Alice quickly took Martha in her arms and followed him to the living room.

When she stood near the door frame, a loud gasp escaped from her mouth at the condition of the living room. The living room condition was more awful. It seemed like it had never been cleaned in ages.

"Christopher.. What have you been doing here ? Look at all the mess you have done and why are you early today? What about your school?" Alice spoke in one breath with furrowed eyebrows.

"Woah ! Slow down sis ! We are having baseball practice today. I came home to get my gloves but I can't find them" said Christopher with an innocent look. But Alice kept glaring at him, furiously. Christopher being ashamed looked away from her. His eyes locked somewhere and he quickly jumped up, forgetting someone was glaring at him.

"Aha ! There you are. I looked everywhere for you" exclaimed Christopher happily as he took out the gloves from beneath the large sofa. "Gotta go Alice. Bye Martha" he said and dashed off.

"What ?! You expect me to clean all this mess alone... Christopher !..." she snapped but he was long gone. "Oh boy ! What a troublesome kid. Anyway ! Martha let's check upon father first, then we will feed our stomachs and after that we will clean this mess" she said in an upbeat cheerful way to Martha as like she could understand her. Martha laughed innocently in response.

"Sorry Shun ! But looks like it's impossible for me to not push myself hard" muttered Alice as she exited the living room with Martha in her arms. She glanced at the piles of junk scattered on the floor and sighed. " _The day is still very long_ " she cried out loudly.

* * *

Until now, all the chapters were introductions and the real story will start after this chapter. I know there are still many things to be cleared up and I will explain everything one by one in the future chapters. Until then, SAYONARA !


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : "GREAT EXPECTATIONS"**

 **A/n:** Hello everyone ! I am back. First of all, I am sorry for not updating earlier. Well...so much happened. The main two problems were time and my laziness. Secondly, I want to thanks everyone who read my story and reviewed and for follow and favourite too. I really appreciate it. While those who just read and didn't review, please review and tell me your thoughts. I really want to know what you think about the story. So please, do review.

Now, without further delay. Let's continue the story ㈳4㈳4 yaay ! I made this chapter extra long to make up for the wait I had made everyone to do.

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own BBB .

* * *

 **Chp 7 : "DISTANT RELATIVES"**

"It's your third meeting this month, isn't it ? Young master !" The blonde driver asked his master as he kept his gaze on the road.

"Yeah" the master replied shortly, without raising his head as he was busy reading a file in his hands.

"I am sure that day isn't far now when Shiori-san will entrust the entire business in your hands. She is sending you more than usual to attend meetings in her place" said the driver, happily. He then glanced at his master from the front mirror who was immersed in a file. A few folders were beside him on the car seat and his suit coat folded neatly next to the folders.

"Maybe, after I complete my studies and be capable of it. Besides, these meetings aren't very important. Mom is very busy nowadays. It's the least I can do to help her" He replied as he closed the file and ran his fingers through his hairs. He then took another folder and began inspecting it.

"Young master ! I'm sure, one day you'll be a very amazing businessman just like your father. Even you are young and havn't completed your studies , still you are doing quite a good job. The last client was very impressed by your way of thinking and how well you handled that meeting. That's what his driver told me" the driver said, amusingly. Shun raised his head and stared at the small houses passing by the car. A small smile crept on his lips.

"Probably ! But Max, my father was outstanding. He worked day and night to raise the 'Kazami Enterprises' name on top of the business world. Never in ages, I can be like him. I still have to learn many things" he said with a determined tone and resumed checking the file.

"Of course ! Kazami-san's abilities were flawless. Now, for the past seven years, Shiori-san has taken the lead and due to her hardworking, the company is still in the best form" Max, the driver, said and turned the steering wheels to the left.

"Yeah ! That's true" Shun answered but his gaze remained focus on the folder. Even though, he was bothered by his driver's non-stop chatterings but one thing he learned from his father, was to never lose your cool with your servants and he also respected Max as a big brother.

"But ! You know young master, as you being the only heir of the whole business and property, we don't have to worry for the company state in the future. And then there's the rival company, who has a single heir too, although the father seems like a real businessman, but that can't be said for his son. His son, I seriously doubt if he has any sense in the business world. There is no way, his company will be a worth competitor for your company in the near future" the driver continued his blabberings and rolled his light blue eyes. Shun raised an eyebrow and quickly shook his head.

"No Max ! That's not true. The Zenohold Corporation's shares values are as high as ours. We can't take them lightly though. And I can tell Hydron, he is as talented as his father. But his father is using him only for publicity. I am sure this is his way to do business" said Shun, sounding like a true businessman. The driver nodded, approvingly. "By the way Marks ! It seems you are quite interested in business" he said, jokingly.

"Of course young master ! I have the honour of serving the Kazami family for eight years. How come I not know anything about their business affairs. Although, I only served Kazami-san for one year, but I learned many things about business from him. I can tell right now, you are an exact copy of Kazami-san but soon there will be a day when young master's abilities will surpass his father's" said Max with unwavering confidence. Shun smiled at his frankness.

"You are too good, Max. Anyway, what about the letter Aunt Mary gave you? Why don't you take it to the post office now? We are in the middle of the shopping district" said Shun as he glanced outside at the shops and peoples walking by.

"B..but, I can't make you wait here, young master. I will deliver it later. My first priority is to take you to the meeting place. I don't want you to be late" exclaimed Max, determingly.

"It's fine Max. Don't mind me. The meeting is after lunch. There is plenty of time left. So, go and deliver it now. We all know, Aunt Mary doesn't accept excuses if you forget to do what she asks" stated Shun with a mischievous grin. The driver flinched as he imagined Aunt Mary's red, angry face.

Aunt Mary was their head-servant with a very short-temper. But, everyone in the Kazami state respected her alot, as she was the oldest, both in age and in serving the family. She, herself was very devoted to the family.

"You are probably right, master. If, I forgot ... I don't want to face her rage. I'll park the car here on the side then" said Max. He then parked the car and turned toward Shun before opening the door "Please excuse me ! I'll be back soon"

Shun nodded. He watched him as he crossed the road with one hand clutching the letter and with the other hand, holding his cap. He went inside a building. "Better check the files one more time before he came back" he murmered to himself.

As he was busy rechecking the files, he looked up at the front glass of the car and saw someone familiar walking along the roadside.

"Is that Alice...?" he said quietly. He saw her carrying a basket full of groceries with one hand, coming his direction. When she came nearer, he noticed her yellow dress which she wore the first time when he met her at the business district.

'Looks like she did a good job washing it off' he thought and smirked but his expressions changed immediately and his eyes showed guilt instead.

'It's a shame, I ruined her dress that time. I really didn't mean to do it. Only, if I'd seen her coming I would've been careful' he thought as he kept his elbow on the stand and his fingers under his chin.

He remembered how rude he was with her that time. 'This is all that stupid manager's fault. If he, himself had delivered the goods at time, I wouldn't have gone there to reclaim them. I, even skipped my match with Dan" thought Shun and cursed that poor guy again after 2 months.

He drew his attention back to Alice and noticed she was covering her eyes and forehead from the sun rays with her other hand. Only then, he realized that how hot the weather was outside. He was sitting inside the car, with the air conditions turned on. So, he didn't feel any heat.

He watched her as she walked past by his car. He was lucky that the car glasses were tinted so she couldn't see him. Also, her eyes were focused ahead and she was walking alittle faster.

When Alice was out of sight, Shun blinked and quickly straightened himself. He cleared his throat and opened his closed file. "When did I shut it?" he asked himself with quirked eyebrows. "Whatever..."

Just then, his driver returned, grinning ear to ear for fulfilling one task and started the car engine. Shun resumed scanning the file. When the car started moving, Shun subconciously turned around, his eyes searching for someone who wasn't there anymore.

* * *

It was a weekend day and Alice was outside, doing grocery shopping. The weather was very hot outside, so she quickly finished her shopping and was on her way back to home. The light of the dazzling sun, shined brightly all over the city buildings, permeating a very hot and intense air.

'It's been 2 months since we moved here and now the same summer has taken over as it does every year' thought Alice as she looked up at the sky. 'Things were so different last year. They are never going to be the same again' She sighed and continued walking, shielding her eyes from the intense sun rays with her hand.

When she arrived home, the eerie silence of the house told her that she was alone. She made her way toward the kitchen and put the basket on the table. A voice reached her ears from the open window of the kitchen and she smiled. She slowly went toward the back door which led to the backyard and opened it. There she saw Christopher playing with Martha. He was making funny faces, trying to cheer her up.

"Ah ! You are back Alice ! Thanks goodness !" Christopher exclaimed happily when he saw Alice, standing near the door.

"Yes, I am home. Did Martha bothered you ?" She asked as she took Martha from him.

"No ! She didn't. We played so much today" he replied cheerfully. Then he gazed toward the door "mom and dad hasn't arrived yet" he said sadly.

"It looks like they are going to be late today" she replied and then turned toward Christopher with a big smile "so Christopher, do you think you can play with Martha alittle longer until I prepare lunch" she asked him, trying to cheer him up.

"Fine. It's no problem" Christopher replied, nonchalantly and took Martha from Alice. Once Martha was in Christopher's arms, she began pulling his hairs with her small fluffy hands. Christopher winced playfully and lifted her up in the air, laughing along with Martha. Alice smiled at the scene and walked inside the house "oh ! Christopher ! It's so hot outside. Why don't you take Martha inside and play there?" She added before disappearing inside the house.

Two hours later, there was a loud sound of a car horn. Alice put her sleeping sister in her cot and rushed toward the front door. She saw her parents were back. Mylene stepped out of the car and walked toward the car's trunk.

"Alice ! Don't just stand there. Lend me a hand" she exclaimed loudly. Alice quickly walked to her and took out the wheelchair from trunk after Mylene opened it. She then opened the passenger door and helped her father to sit on it.

After taking her father to his room, Alice closed the door and turned around to see Mylene near the living room, some papers and envelopes in her hand.

"Mother ! What did the doctor say today?" She asked curiously. Mylene glanced at her for a split second. Then casted her gaze down. She remained silence for a moment then finally spoke, her voice low.

"As always, the same. There is no sign of recovery yet. His condition is only getting worser each day" she replied weakly. It felt like a heartbreak to Alice. She stared at her step mother in disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head twice vigorously and walked toward her mother.

"Why he isn't getting better ? Why is that ? Why ?" She asked repeatedly, might be to deny her mother's words. Mylene shoot a fierce glare at her direction.

"Don't play dumb ! You know very well ! Your father doesn't want to get well. All he do is live in his past. Tying himself with the past memories. People who doesn't let go of their past, can never live their present. The only one who can help your father is himself not me, not you, not anyone else" Mylene retorted grimacely. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. She let out a long sigh indicating how tired she was and stared at the space infront of her with distant eyes.

"If only I could stop him from moaning over the deaths..." Mylene went in the living room, muttering those words which Alice heard clearly. The pain in Mylene's voice sting Alice's heart. She stood there, biting her lower lip.

'Mother is right. He needs to let go of his past' she thought and sighed. She clasped her frigid hands tight and made up her mind. Quickly turning on her knee, she stood infront of her father's room. Strengthening her resolve, she put her hand on the door knob. With a clatter, she opened it.

Inside, the room was dark, the only light coming was through the closed curtains. When she walked inside, her eyes found the still body of her father, laying straight on his bed with his eyes closed. She slowly reached near the bed.

"Papa.. " she called out in a low voice. Her father didn't respond. Seeing that, she squatted down beside his bed, took his hand and wrapped it with both of her hands. She called out again. This time, his eyes flattered opened weakly but his eyes were clouded and unfocused. Alice squeezed his hand gently and looked at him, pleadingly.

"Papa ! I'm sorry... I'm such a useless daughter... I don't know what to do to help you. I... I don't even know what to say to confront you about j..j" her voice failing at the end. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and taking a deep breath, she continued.

"What happened 8 months ago, it wasn't your fault. Joe's death.. it was destiny. Even if you'd tried, you couldn't done anything" Then she gave a smile, a sad one "But it's okay. You don't have to tire yourself thinking about it. You still have me, Christopher, Martha and mother. We all need you, Papa. Please think about us. Let go of the past and live in the present with us. I know no one can take brother's place in your heart. Brother was very dear to you. As well as mama... Both were very precious to you"

Upon hearing his late wife's name, her father's eye twitched which was oblivious to Alice. She was staring down the whole time. With tears forming in her eyes, she continued...

"I know, mother (Mylene) is a difficult woman to deal with. But it isn't her fault. She has to take care of us. She is stressed, thinking about us and you all the time. She loves you so much. Although, the love you had for mama, she can never have it. But she is trying her best. I can see that and I know papa that you see it too. Please give her a chance. Please ! Give all of us a chance" The tears which Alice was holding up all the time, streamed heavily down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Please ! Come back to me..hic...Right now, I need you papa...hic.. I feel so weak and lonely... I don't know what to do" finally saying what she wanted to say all those months out loud, the dam inside of her broke and all her emotions spilled out. She grasped her father's hand tightly in between her hands and put her forehead on them, hiding her face. She cried with a flood of tears which she was holding back for the past few months. While she was crying, her father moved his eyes slightly and a single tear fell from his eye too.

* * *

"Alice !... Hey Alice !.. Wake up!"

Alice slowly opened her eyes when heard somebody calling her name. She lifted her head up from her folded arms and stared at the blurred figure of somebody leaning over her. She sat straight causing the figure to lean away. A yawned escaped her mouth and she rubbed her eyes to see more clearly. Slowly, things became clearer in her vision and she noticed the person standing beside her with a few books.

"Marucho ?! What are you doing here ?" She asked, groggily. The said boy raised an eyebrow at her question. Then he grinned ear to ear.

"That was the longest nap you ever had, Alice. As much as I hated to disturb your beauty sleep but I had to. The breaktime is almost over. Tell me, were you missing sleep that much? Huh?" Marucho asked while adjusting his big glasses on his nose.

Now, it was Alice's turn to raise an eyebrow. She, confusingly, looked around her and realization hit her.

"Oh ! I'm in the library and I slept again" she blurted out and sighed. Marucho grinned amusingly "Yeah ! You were out in a blink of an eye. I was watching you from my seat" he said, pointing at a nearby table.

"If you keep sleeping like that, you will never be able to beat me" he said, his eyes gleaming with pride. Marucho was the youngest student of his class, infact the whole school. He was famous as the genius kid during the middle school as well as here too.

"What ?! You think I came here to beat you in studies. That's not my intention at all. I was trying to write an essay. Our english teacher gave us this assignment, you see" explained Alice and smiled awkwardly. Marucho stared at her, suspiciously. Just then,

"What are you two still doing here ? Go to your classes. The classes are going to start soon" came a voice. They both turned their heads toward the voice and saw Ace standing behind Marucho.

"You don't have to tell me that. I was already on my way to the class" said Marucho non-chalantly, lifting his head up to face him, as Ace was far taller than him. While, Ace towered over him like a tall building. His eyebrow twitched at Marucho's aggressive comments.

"Of course I have to tell you, kid. I am your senior after all. Even you are considered the smartest student here but for me you are a junior. Now, keep going" he said, frowning and walked away, briskly. Marucho followed him quickly, yelling at his back "Hey ! Don't call me a kid".

Alice stood there watching them amusingly as they left the library together, nudging each other. She giggled. 'Oh ! Might as well leave too' she muttered and started gathering her things.

Alice exited the library but stopped in her tracks when she saw Hydron standing beside the library wall, his shoulder leaning against the wall. A smug smirk formed in his lips.

"Hello ! Darling..." he exclaimed and winked at her. She stiffened hearing him say that but quickly averted her gaze down. Without saying a word, she briskly walked away but Hydron was standing infront of her in no time, blocking her way. His eyes full of hatred, boring into her.

"Come now ! This is not how you greet someone back after ignoring them for 2 months" he said, faking a hurt expression. But, his damnable smile saying that he was absolutely relishing that moment. Alice glared at him fiercly, drawing her lips into a fine stubborn line. She didn't want to give him the reaction he wanted. Hydron smirked, giving her an enigmatic look.

"That's the look of a girl with naughty thoughts running in her mind, no?" He said and kneeled, searching her face from upclose. Alice scowled inwardly and turned her face slightly to the side.

"What you want ?" She asked, annoyingly trying to sound defiant.

"Trying to be brave, aren't we ?" Hydron said, mockingly. He then glanced at the books in her hands and swiftly snatched the upper book from her hand, startling her.

"H.. hey ! Give it back" Alice tried to reach for the book but he pulled it away just in time. He uninterestingly glanced at the book cover and flipped through the pages. A dark chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Literature and history, huh ? Aren't we following the same path too ?" He exclaimed, amusingly, his eyes still in the book. Alice gasped when she realized what he meant and what path he was talking about.

"I'm not !" She answered, bluntly and looked away. Hydron smirked as he gave her a sideway glance and returned his attention to the book. He opened the first page of the book and stared at the name written in the upper right corner of the page. His smirk only widen.

"Aha ! You are even using his books. You must be very desperate" he said, raising his eyebrows in amusement. While Alice looked absolutely stunned, standing stark-still and wide-eyed. She didn't even try to hide the shock on her face.

The book was her brother's and the name written there was his pen name, J. BROWN. The way Hydron talked about him, Alice realized that he must had been close to her brother, otherwise he wouldn't know that much. Even his pen name which he never revealed to anyone except her, of course.

"That's a secret. How do you know that ?" She asked referring to her brother's pen name, not even trying to hide her surprise.

"Trust me. I know many things about your precious brother" he replied, vaguely. Alice stared at him, unblinkingly 'Maybe, Joe met him when he was... oh ! Why I didn't think of that before' she thought.

"What was your connection with him?!" She asked him, immediately with a curious look. Hydron rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Tell me ! What was your connection with him?" She repeated, impatiently.

Hydron smirked at her curiousity. He took a step toward her and placed the book on top of other books in her hands. He then brought his face near her, whispering in her ear "We were close. Very close". He grinned menacingly, pulling his face away from her. Alice stared at him, intensely.

"My ! My ! You really don't have the slightest idea who I am? And here I thought you are just playing with me" He exclaimed, succinctly, twirling his lock around his finger. "Keep reading it. Maybe, we get a clue here" he said and winked, tapping his index finger twice on the book. Alice's expressions harden and she glared at him.

"No ! I need explanations now ! How you know about my brother so much ?" She asked, firmly but Hydron's face hardly showed any change, instead he gave her a disgusting look in response. Just then, the bell rang. His smirked widely.

"Tic Toc ! Time's up ! Now, I really don't want to get lectured because of you" Hydron said, flatly, his voice dipped with bitterness. He then strided away not before giving her one last cold glare.

All Alice could do was just stared at his retreating back. She clenched her fist when she saw him disappear around a corner. 'What really happened with you?. Oh ! I wish I knew, brother' thought Alice with a sad expression. Taking a deep breath, she started walking toward her class.

* * *

As soon as Mira entered the 1st year class, she spotted Runa and Alice in their respected seats, packing their bags. While Julie's seat was empty. She glanced around and soon found Julie, leaning against a familiar one's desk.

Billy had his fingers put under his chin and his elbow resting on the desk, listening to Julie whose cheeks were puffed. He kept shaking his head arrogantly, making Julie more furious.

Mira sighed and walked toward Alice and Runo. She greeted them and they both greeted her back. She then pulled out a small package and put it on Julie's desk.

"Hey Julie ! I bring you a gift " she called out at her with an amused grin. Julie whipped her head at her direction and soon her anger melted into a childish grin when she saw the package on her desk. She left Billy who sighed in relief and made her way toward her desk, the puffed red cheeks now gone.

"Wow ! I've been waiting for it like forever. Thank you Mira ! For always bringing the first edition to me. Kayy ! I am so lucky to have you. You are the best" she exclaimed, happily and pulled Mira into a unexpected tight hug. Mira's eyes widen and she grimaced.

"J.. Julie ! Give her space to breath" spatted Runo, looking troubled. Alice gulped hard when she saw Mira, suffocating. Finally, Julie released her and hugged the package instead, not caring that Mira was looking at her with killer1 eyes.

"So.. what is the main theme this time?" Julie asked, curiously as she began opening the package.

"Why don't you look it for yourself? The issue is already in your hands" said Runo, sarcastly. Julie ignored her as she was busy opening the package, humming happily.

"It's Fashion in Summer" said Mira, uninterstingly and plopped down in Julie's chair. Hearing that, Julie shrieked in amusement. "I love summer fashions" she exclaimed, happily and opened the package, revealing a magazine. But, then "eeeeerk..." she screamed disgustingly. "Why ? Why He is the one on the front page? Are you out of models, hn?" She asked turning red and glared at the picture on the front page.

Mira sighed "Believe me. I am as much against this as you are" she said, shrugging her shoulders. Alice and Runo peered into the magazine, curiously and saw a big picture of Hydron's face, wearing a light green collared shirt and smiling a bright smile, which could melt many hearts. They both looked astonished.

"Hydron Zenohold, The Brightest Colour of Youth ... what non-sense !" Spatted Julie, bitterly as she read the letterings on the picture. Everyone laughed at that.

"I didn't know he is a model, too" said Alice, thoughtfully.

"No ! He is not" denied Julie, flatly. "Sheesh ! I don't understand. Why he suddenly appeared in my favourite magazine" pouted Julie and began bitting her nails. She then turned toward Mira with a fiery look, causing Mira to flinch back.

"Mira ! Why did you let your brother do this? Tell me, why?" She demanded, intensely.

"Calm down Julie. It can't be helped. It's not like my brother did it willingly either. He only did it for his company's sake" stated Mira, waving her hand.

"I agree. Besides, her brother's company works under the Zenohold Corporation. It's not like he can refuse anything they demand. If he do, his company will be in big trouble" said Runo, stating the obvious. Mira chuckled,

"Smart girl ! Anyway, Julie, you hate him but the rest of the world is melting in his charms. Publishing an article on him, there is no doubt the sale rates will soar off the charts" stated Mira, seriously. Julie nodded and sighed in defeat.

"Okay ! I let it go this time. But if that brat appeared again, then I am going to stop reading your magazine. Do deliver my message to the chief editor" exclaimed Julie, beamingly.

Mira raised her arms in defence. "Roger ! Consider it done, Milady !" She replied, steadily. She knew Julie all well that she is a hard nut to crack. So, she just played along.

"By the way, Julie. Why were you arguing with Billy before?" Runo asked, smirking. Julie rolled her eyes and grimaced.

"I was just asking him to give me a ride on his bicycle. My parents are not coming today to pick me. But he doesn't care at all" exclaimed Julie, grimacily. Mira and Runo raised their eyebrows.

"And where exactly you want him to take you?" Mira asked, though she already knew the answer.

"To the mall. I just want to check the latest rends of make-up. It's not like i'm going to spend the whole day there" said Julie, casually. They both sweatdropped. 'I seriously doubt it' they both thought at the same time.

"But it's fine though. We can go together. Right?" She exclaimed and winked. Mira quickly shoot up from the chair causing the chair to topple behind her. "I.. I am sorry. My brother is going on a trip today. I have to see him off. So, I can't come with you" she said, steadily and quickly left their class before Julie could say a word.

"Then its decided. I am going with Runo" she said with her usual cheerful smile.

"Hey ! I don't remember agreeing with you. Anyway, I am not coming with you today. I have to help my parents in the diner" Runo said, bluntly and folded her arms. Julie pouted and slumped in her chair.

"Fine. Guess, I have to find someone else. It's pointless to ask Alice, anyway. I know she will not come" she said and glanced at Alice whose head was down at the moment, deep in thoughts. "Huh ! Alice?"

"Alice ? What's wrong ? You have been quite this whole time" Asked Runo as she patted her shoulder lightly which caused her to look up at her friend's worried face. She blinked twice and quickly smiled at her friends.

"I was just thinking something" she replied, shortly. Runo and Julie gave her a look telling her to carry one.

"I.. Is Hydron...the future heir of...the Zenohold Corporation?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah"" They both replied at the same time.

"And Zenohold...Is he...his father?" She asked, saying each word carefully.

"Yeah" Again, they replied at the same time. "But he is known as the king in the business world due to his world wide successful business" continued Julie. "Which makes Hydron the prince" completed Runo, obviously.

"The k..king" stuttered Alice with wide eyes. Runo and Julie nodded.

"What is with that face? Do you know him, personally?" Asked Julie with a hint of mischievousness.

"N..no, no...I don't know him personally. It's just that I had heard that name long before. So, I was just curious about him" she replied with a meaningful smile. "Anyway, I better be off. See you tomorrow" she said as she stood. She said them goodbye and walked off.

As she continued her journey to her house, she kept fidgeting with her blazer's button the whole time. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

'I didn't know Hydron well enough. But, now it makes sense why he know Joe so well. Because... he is uncle Zenohold's son, a relative of my step mother and also her boss. So, it makes Hydron a relative, not very close but still a distant relative'

* * *

So, how was it ? I hope you like it ㈴2 I tried to explain many things in this chapter. Please review guys and tell me your thoughts. Until next time ㈴1


End file.
